What Sarah Said
by Ciara Mist
Summary: Songfic. Summary: "Amongst the vending machines and year-old magazines. In a place where we only say goodbye. It stung like a violent wind that our memories depend On a faulty camera in our minds" Warning: Minor Character death... very minor... Slash.


**Title: **What Sarah Said

**Songfic:** "What Sarah Said" by Death Cab for Cutie

**Pairings:** Jack/Daniel (of course)

**Warnings:** Minor Character death (give it a chance!...Please!)

**Summary:** _Amongst the vending machines and year-old magazines  
In a place where we only say goodbye  
It stung like a violent wind that our memories depend  
On a faulty camera in our minds_

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Stargate or characters…(but oh how I wish I owned a few… ;D)

**Author's Note:** First fic ever written…and completed… ;D be kind to me…please read and let me know what you think! Thanks!

_And it came to me then that every plan_  
_Is a tiny prayer to father time_

It was 1 am when Jack got the call. Daniel lay beside him with a concerned look on his face.  
"What's wrong?" Daniel asked quietly.  
"It's…It's Sarah. She was in an accident." Daniel cringed at the name but Jack didn't notice. They got dressed silently and then drove to the hospital.  
_  
As I stared at my shoes in the ICU  
That reeked of piss and 409_

The smells that hit Jack when they walked through the ER doors brought back unpleasant memories. He quickly pushed those aside, though. Daniel went off to get them both some coffee, he knew they were going to be there awhile, and they were going to need all the help they could get staying awake. Jack was in the waiting room, hoping the Doc would come and tell him news. Any news at this point, he just wanted to know _anything_ about her condition. Good or bad, though he was hoping for the former. Daniel returned with two cups and passed one off to his non-responsive lover. Jack looked up when he heard his name.  
"Mr. O'Neill?"  
"Yeah, that's me," he said while standing to meet the doctor's eyes.  
"I'm Doctor Johnson, I'm afraid Mrs. O'Neill's condition isn't getting any better." Daniel felt Jack stiffen more, if at all possible, next to him, "We'll monitor her overnight, but I'm afraid if she doesn't start improving soon…" He left the end open. They all knew what would happen if she didn't improve. "I'm sorry, there's just nothing more we can do right now."

_And I rationed my breaths as I said to myself  
That I've already taken too much today_

They had almost lost Daniel, again, that day. Jack was getting tired of his lovers walk with death. They were on a standard 'meet and greet' mission. Things, per usual with the SGC's flag team, went wrong. The civilization they went to were more advanced. Daniel went with one of the people to look at some new technology, he was electrocuted by a faulty switch in one of the gizmos he was so fascinated with. They got him back to the SGC and Janet, yet again, came through on saving him. He was sent home with Jack. He was fine, Janet just wanted to be safe and for him to take it easy for a day or two. Jack didn't think things could get worse after that scare. Then the call came, and it all came crashing down again.

_As each descending peak on the LCD  
Took you a little farther away from me  
Away from me_

He stood in Sarah's room, watching his ex-wife slowly die before him. Their marriage had, imaginably, ended badly. But he still loved her, he always would. And now she was laying there, leaving him just like…Their marriage wouldn't have ended, if Charlie hadn't died. If he hadn't killed their son. Jack couldn't help but think that. Then he scolded himself for doing so. But in then end, though, he always thought it was truly his fault.

_Amongst the vending machines and year-old magazines  
In a place where we only say goodbye  
It stung like a violent wind that our memories depend  
On a faulty camera in our minds_

Daniel was in the waiting room reading one of the magazines that was on the table next to him, when Jack left Sarah's room. He went over and hugged his lover. Daniel hadn't seen Jack like this, since the weeks following Charlie's death. He didn't think this was going to be easy for him, for either of them.

As Jack left Sarah's room he was thinking of the day Charlie was born. How unprofessional he was. He had gone on several Black Ops missions and handled them fine. He was a POW for a long time and managed to handle that, more or less, fine. But when Sarah told him it was time, he became a wreck. Panicked. Sarah used to make fun of him for it, for weeks after his birth. Then 10 years later it all ended.

_And I knew that you were a truth I would rather lose  
Than to have never lain beside at all  
And I looked around at all the eyes on the ground  
As the TV entertained itself_

Jack kept thinking, "Better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all." It was slowly driving him insane, but he couldn't help it. He _had _loved Sarah and he was currently _losing _her. In a forever sense, not just an "I'll see you around" way, like after the divorce.

Jack looked over at Daniel, his lover. He loved Daniel wholeheartedly and couldn't stand it if he lost him, again, but this for good. He couldn't imagine life without Daniel. It was now 5 am and Daniel had fallen asleep and Sarah's dad was just staring at the ground. Jack followed suit.

'_Cause there's no comfort in the waiting room  
Just nervous pacers bracing for bad news_

Sarah's Dad had gone into her room again. After an hour Jack began to pace. Daniel had awakened and grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him down into a seat next to him. He looked at Jack longingly, then leaned forward and gave Jack a passionate kiss. Jack was thankful Daniel was there with him. He needed him. And the kiss was a perk at the moment. It made him feel…just feel.

_And then the nurse comes 'round and everyone lift their heads_

Jack had finally fallen asleep. Before he had, Daniel moved them to one of the small couches. Jack lay there, head resting in Daniel's lap. A nurse came over to them. Daniel shook Jack slightly to wake him and inform him of her presence. Sarah's dad hadn't returned, Jack noticed. The nurse had the same look as the doctor who told them Charlie had died. He knew what she was going to say before she spoke. When she did, he didn't hear a word she said, and just let his gaze fall back to the floor.  
_But I'm thinking of what Sarah said  
"That love is watching someone die"  
_

_So who's gonna watch you die?_


End file.
